The Week
by unphogettable
Summary: Kagome's period is here to play and neither members of the group are too excited about it. Inuyasha isn't sure if it's the period talking or if somehow somewhere she does have feelings for him. Mother Nature has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you that follow me, sorry for not updating Along Came Kagome! I seriously just had a new idea for a fanfic and have had no motivation to update that one. I'm trying to get back into it, but it is gonna take time haha.**

Prologue

"Kagome, I don't think you should be messing around with your powers like that. Someone is going to get seriously hurt," Sango scolded the miko sitting next to her on the couch. Kagome giggled. Both her palms had little blue balls of energy swirling about and she had been tossing it in the air. "Oh come on Sango. I'm just messing around," she giggled again as she merged them, causing it to send tingles throughout her arms. Sango rolled her eyes and continued watching television. She didn't want to be the one to say she told her so when something happened. And it was bound to happen.

"If you do something to me I'm going to strangle you okay?"

"Deal."

They sat together for an hour or two before voices could be heard opening the front door. "Inuyasha and Miroku are here!" Kagome jumped up, balls of energy trailing behind her as she skipped around the corner to the boys. "Oi, wench." "Good evening beautiful."

"Sango's watching t.v. in the living room. She's kinda irritated with me right now," Kagome laughed. She turned around to walk back to Sango and Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the fuck Kagome! Put that shit away!" He stood behind a snickering Miroku, eyes peeking over his shoulder. "Inuyasha, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you," humor danced in her eyes before adding, "besides, Sango managed to live with it for a few hours." A snort echoed throughout the room. "Yeah, but I still want to hurt you," Sango said sweetly. Kagome resumed her spot next to Sango and the boys sat across from them on the other couch.

Inuyasha's form was turned away from her. Trying to protect himself from Kagome's power while Miroku ogled Sango and Kagome in their shorts. They had been friends since middle school and high school and were now waiting to begin their freshman year at college. He couldn't help but be proud at how they were extremely attractive. They were cute in middle school but damn had puberty done them justice.

He also knew of the sexual tension between Kagome and Inuyasha. They always argued but it was always in the name of love as he liked to put it. Inuyasha really cared for Kagome – though he would never dare to show it. Kagome and Inuyasha both very oblivious to their shared attractions, meant for very awkward situations. Sango on the other hand, knew Miroku cared for her. She always rejected him claiming it was to protect their friendship. But he knew better.

"If you keep on staring at us like that I'm going to fulfill Inuyasha's fear and purify you two on that couch," Kagome said innocently. Her energy ball swirling in her left palm. Inuyasha flinched and glared at Miroku. "Keep your mind out of your dirty thoughts for once before you get us both killed," he growled.

Miroku threw his hands up in surrender. "Now, now Kagome. There is no need for violence. You put that away and I'll mind my eyes to something else," he smiled at her as she eyed him. The ball slowly disappeared into Kagome's hand and with an electric pop it was gone. She frowned mentally. It sure didn't feel like it was gone. Shaking the thought from her head, the group talked about their plans for the evening. Every so often, a buzzing in Kagome's head interrupted her thoughts and she was momentarily left speechless. The other three, being too engrossed in conversation, hardly noticed.

"Kagome, wench, are you even listening to us?" Inuyasha smirked at her. "…What? Yeah I-I'm listening." She blinked rapidly and grinned. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"We figured we were just going to watch movies all night. What else is there to do?" Sango shrugged. "Keh. Did you guys even go out and buy anything to eat before we came over? I'm starving," Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he walked into the kitchen. "Kagome make me some ramen!" He yelled. "Make it yourself! You've seen me make it plenty of times!" She yelled back. Miroku and Sango looked at eachother and shool their heads. "Here comes another argument," Miroku whispered. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Get your ass in here Kagome! What kind of host are you anyways? You can't even cook food for your guests!" His irritation was heard in his voice. They could hear cabinets opening and slamming shut as well as Inuyasha cursing in frustration. "If you break those cabinets you're paying Sango and me for the damages," Kagome warned. He was such a child sometimes. How she ever dealt with it was beyond her. She looked to Sango for support, who quickly diverted her attention to the television. "Don't look at me Kagome. Your problem, not mine," she smirked at her Kagome. Miroku sat back on the couch and watched the situation. Go aid Inuyasha? Or back up Kagome?

Inuyasha stormed out of the kitchen. Ears twitching. Kagome looked up at him innocently. "If you want me to make you ramen, you can ask nicely," she smiled at him. "The hell I will!" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, picked her up and threw her over the shoulder – glaring at Sango and Miroku as he walked past them to the kitchen. "What the hell Inuyasha! Put me down!" Kagome pounded at his back. "You are such a baby!"

Miroku shook his head and laughed. He was gonna stay out of this one. Sango merely acted as if nothing happened. These were just every day issues that she had become accustomed to. If anything, Inuyasha and Kagome needed the physical contact. Otherwise, their relationship was going to continue moving at a snail pace. "Sango dear, you should allow me to carry you like that. But I believe it would look best if I carried you through a bedroom door," Miroku winked. "Ugh. Don't Miroku," she glared at him – trying her best to hide her smile. That guy was just too much.

Inuyasha set Kagome down once he reached the kitchen only to have his left arm bombarded by punches fired with Kagome's power. Every single hit zapped him ever so slightly. "I. Told. You. To. Make. It. Yourself," she said through clenched teeth. Every word separated by a punch. Inuyasha knew he was maybe over reacting. Just maybe. Although he wasn't going to admit that to Kagome.

If she was any other human her punches would feel like mosquito bites to him. However, punches fueled with spiritual powers hurt a whole lot more. It sent unpleasant shocks throughout his arm. Like he was getting electrocuted over and over again except it never left the confines of his arm. And he didn't like it very much. Kagome stopped punching him and crossed her arms as she looked up at the much taller hanyou expectantly, eye brow raised.

"Well, are you gonna apologize for being an idiot?"

He looked at her. This girl really thought that he was going to apologize? "You're fucking funny you know that Kagome. Have I ever apologized to you?" He smirked when her eye brow lowerd. "That's what I thought. Now I brought you in your own kitchen to make food for me. So get-" he paused.

Her damned blue ball was beginning to emerge from her fist and he was definitely not in the mood to be purified. "…My favorite flavored ramen and cook it… please," he added forcefully.

Kagome smiled. "That's what I thought."

The night wore on and Miroku and Inuyasha decided they were just going to stay over. It was far too late to be driving home. They didn't expect to be so tired either. Sango was curled up on the couch and had already fallen fast asleep. "Miroku, can carry Sango to her room?" Kagome yawned. She was beyond tired. She glanced at the wall clock. It was 3 in the morning. Without a word, Miroku carefully picked up Sango and took her to her room.

Kagome felt the buzzing in her head once more accompanied by little cramps in her lower abdomen. She groaned. "Not tonight Mother Nature."

She looked at the couch the guys were just on. Where was Inuyasha? He went to the bathroom right after they said they were going to stay and he wasn't back yet. She shrugged, too tired to comprehend any difficult thinking. She rose from her comfortable lounging and slowly but surely made way to her room. She passed the bathroom on her way and noticed the light wasn't on but thought nothing of it.

Her bedroom door was barely open and snoring from inside was heard. She crept in. Squinting to see better in the darkness, she saw Inuyasha's form sleeping soundly on her bed. Kagome smiled tiredly. No, she wasn't going to make a fuss tonight. He looked so peaceful anyways. She walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Inuyasha's body heat washed over her – immediately causing her to fall asleep.

 **So, that was just more of a story setter, hence the title "Prologue"**


	2. Chapter 2

**You have no idea how much fun I had writing this.**

Day 1

Inuyasha woke up, throat dry and head fuzzy. The strong smell of blood hit his nose and spinned his mind around. "What the fuck…" he muttered – voice hoarse. Where was he again? He looked around the room. Kagome's clothing strewn about the room and her makeup all over her desk. He closed his eyes. That's right… He nearly fell asleep in the bathroom because he was so tired and decided to just go lay down in Kagome's room not expecting to actually sleep there all night.

The blood lingered in his nose. Where was that coming from? It smelled familiar. He was still groggy and couldn't make out who's blood it was. He knew it wasn't his. He cursed himself. His damn hanyou senses were not the best in the morning. If he was in Kagome's room, where was she? A small movement under the blanket on his left side caught his eye. His eyes widened. Kagome was bleeding? He smelled the blood once more. It seemed like a considerable amount of blood.

He reached over and pulled the blanket off her body. The smell literally smacked him in the face. The blood soaked through the bed sheet around her lower body. "Kagome! Wake up! We need to get you to the hospital!" He shook her shoulder. Inuyasha was freaking out. He had never seen that much blood from her body before and he wasn't sure how to react. Kagome swatted his arm away. "Leave me alone Mom," she slurred. "Five more minutes." He shook her once more with more force. "Kagome! Get up! You're bleeding!" His heart was racing. This girl was going to bleed to death if he didn't do anything.

At the word 'bleeding', Kagome's eyes shot open. Immediately, cramps attacked her belly. She groaned in pain. Inuyasha jumped out of the bed and went over to pick her up – ready to race to the hospital – only to be interrupted by the bedroom door being slammed open with Sango and Miroku at the doorway.

"What in the world…" Sango looked like she just woke up. She did not need Inuyasha as an alarm clock. The sight made her laugh. Inuyasha looked about ready to kill any one that went near Kagome. While Kagome was on the bed doubled up in pain and blood. "What the fuck are you laughing at? We need to get help!" He growled. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. He shook his head. Oh what little he knew about that time of the month. "Inuyasha, Kagome has hit that time of the month where she has a lot of how would you say…" he pondered, "a LOT of womanly needs." Inuyasha looked at him. Realisation slowly hit him

"I know she has that. But why is there so much blood?" He muttered. He was completely embarassed. "I'm normally wearing a tampon around everyone so you can't smell anything Inuyasha," Kagome sat up. "But since you decided, out of 365 days of the year, to sleep in my room the night before I start, this is what you get. Now can you guys scoot your asses out of my room? I'm super uncomfortable and I really need to shower and you know," she shot Sango a look.

"And no I'm not dying so don't worry," she added playfully. Inuyasha blushed and practically ran out of the room. Sango and Miroku tailed after him. Kagome sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Kagome emerged from the bathroom refreshed and clean. Inuyasha no longer smelled the blood. Something he was thankful for. He was still recovering from that morning's embarassment. And her beng clean got rid of that reminder. Sango and Miroku chose not to talk about their night together. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't the only ones having an awkward morning. Sango prepared breakfast while Miroku and Inuyasha sat quietly at the island.

"Mmm, what are you making that smells so good Sango," Kagome pranced iinto the kitchen. She looked at the guys brow raised. "Why are you guys acting like someone died?"

"According to Inuyasha, you almost did," Miroku stated. He nudged Inuyasha.

"Shut up monk," Inuyasha smacked him. Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha there's nothing to be embarassed about. At least that shows how much you care about me," she walked over to him, putting her arm around his neck. "You got to sleep with me last night. Be happy about that," she teased. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Wench, I was in bed before you. Meaning, you wanted to sleep with me."

Now it was Sango's turn to laugh. "You walked right into that one Kagome."

"Fine. Next time you wanna sleep somewhere you can sleep outside like the dog that you are," she shot back. "Ouch 'Gome. That was a bit much don't ya think?" Miroku eyed Inuyasha – who looked about ready to pounce on Kagome. "Maybe if you weren't such a-" Inuyasha's retort got cut off. Sango placed his breakfast in front of him before he decided to say something she knew he would have regretted later. "Eat. Both of you. Kagome, go take some painkillers. Your cramps are going to kill you, I can tell," she pointed towards the bathroom. They kept their medicine in the bathroom cabinet.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha then stalked off. "Inuyasha, this is not the week to be starting fights with Kagome," she said exasperatedly. Inuyasha shrugged. "Not my fault the wench is bipolar or some shit." Sango looked at him. The only way we would learn is if he just kept on acting the way he did and one way or another, it would come back to bite him in the ass. She wanted to be there when it happened. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Sango! There aren't any tampons!" Kagome's voice echoed throughout the hallway into the kitchen. "Oh my God. I'm going to die in the bathroom. I'm going to be stuck in here forever." Her voice started to tremble. "Kagome. Calm down. I can't go get you any since I'm cooking, but I'm sure Miroku or Inuyasha wouldn't mind running to the store real quick to buy you some… Right?" She glared over at the guys. "Just grab one of the pads under the sink-"

"No freaking way am I using a pad! They feel like diapers. Diapers soaked in Satan's blood!" Kagome's voice cracked. Sango looked pleadingly at Inuyasha and Miroku – who took it upon themselves to fight over who would be going to the store. "Inuyasha, you go. Kagome needs those. Please?" She gave her best puppy face. He growled and hit Miroku on the head one last time before getting up. "Keh. I guess. I need a reason to not be near her anyway."

Inuyasha left and a couple minutes later Kagome waddled out with a disgusted look. "I can't believe I'm using the back-up pads," she scoffed. "That's why they're back-up Kagome," Sango laughed. She knew the struggle all too well. "You won't have to wear it for long. Inuyasha and Miroku went to buy some tampons while I finished up breakfast."

Inuyasha walked through the glass doors of the store. After what seemed like hours of aimlessly walking through the never-ending aisles, he finally found them. He nearly left the store when he approached.

There were tons of boxes of tampons. Colorful ones, compact ones, regular, super, super plus, the list went on and on. "This is so stupid," he muttered, scanning the rows quickly. The different types of brands of tampons were enough to drive him crazy. A woman approached him and smiled before grabbing a box of the colorful, regular tampons. She did it without even hesitating. What did he get himself into? Miroku stayed in the car like the ass he was. He wouldn't have been any help anyway.

He saw a certain section for pads. Nearly the same as the tampons. Except, they included overnight pads. "What in the actual fuck," Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to call or text the girls. They'd think he was stupid for not knowing. He grabbed what he thought was good enough and headed over to the cashier.

The woman smiled warmly at him as she ran the items. "Girlfriend send you out for her things?"

"She aint my girlfriend." He forced a smile after noticing that he sorta sounded rude. The woman was just being nice. "I'm sorry for assuming. She must be someone you care for. Any guys I know would never go out and do this for me," she laughed at his expression. "Assuming she is someone you care about," she added. "We're just friends," he stated.

She smiled again and nodded. "Well have a great day. Hopefully I won't be seeing you again. Especially with what you got."


End file.
